Increasingly, electronic components are being relied upon to facilitate the operation of a vehicle. These electronic components aid in the development of sophisticated vehicle subsystems such as collision detection, automated cruise control, global positioning navigation, and the like. In this regard, systems have been developed that allow electronic components in a vehicle to communicate in accordance with standard protocols. For example, a controller which may have been developed by an engine manufacturer may encapsulate and transmit data in accordance with a standard protocol. A cab-mounted vehicle controller developed by a different entity may receive and process the transmitted engine data. Since standard communication protocols exist, components made by different manufacturers are able to communicate. As a result of these and other advancements, an increasing amount of information generated by various vehicle systems may be monitored by a vehicle operator.
The increased availability of information allows a vehicle operator to more readily monitor vehicle conditions while driving. For example, tire pressure sensors may report readings that are presented on a dashboard display, thereby preventing a vehicle operator from having to manually check tire pressure. However, the increased availability of information can make operating the vehicle more complex and potentially distracting. In this regard, a vehicle operator may need to monitor multiple vehicle systems in order to ensure compliance with regulatory requirements (i.e., speed limits, weight restrictions, emission standards, lighting requirements, etc.). One deficiency of existing systems is the lack of automated assistance for configuring and operating a vehicle to ensure compliance with regulatory requirements that may vary depending on the vehicle's location.